


Balder Boss Baby

by LaughingThalia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Planet, Drunken Confessions, Excessive Drinking, Gotham City - Freeform, Hangover, Memories, Metropolis, Partying, Red Carpet Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: Bruce Wayne was at a red carpet event when Lex Luthor's limo pulled up, Bruce couldn’t help the face he pulled and the E! News reporter definitely couldn't help asking about it “Do I sense some animosity between billionaires?"Bruce Wayne does some regrettable things when he's drunk.





	Balder Boss Baby

Bruce Wayne was at a red carpet event when Lex Luthor's limo pulled up, he couldn’t help the face he pulled and the E! News reporter definitely couldn't help asking about it “Do I sense some animosity between billionaires? You don't like Lex Luthor?”

Bruce winced “It's not that I don't like him... really it's that he doesn't like me ever since I got really drunk at a party, got on stage and announced to everyone he looked like a balder, angrier huge version of the baby from Boss Baby.”

The reporter snorted unattractively “You said what?”

“Yeah, I don't actually remember it but Oliver Queen showed me footage, it definitely happened. Lex hasn't liked me ever since. I've tried apologising but I don't think he's actually forgiven me, my friend form Metropolis told me it was a Metropolis meme now so I guess there's that.”


End file.
